Las nubes son bonitas, el chico sin interés
by Sakura-Diggory
Summary: Shikamaru y Temari quedan presos en el tiempo... ¿Qué harían dos jóvenes solos en el mundo? One-shot. Leve lemon.


**Bien, yo no soy ****súper fan de Naruto… así que perdonen si no coincide mucho las características de los personajes con la realidad del animé y del manga.**

**Este fic está dedicado especialmente a mi súper amiga Ichi-Hana, que le encanta los Shikatemas. Me quedó un poco corto, pero bueno, espero que les guste.**

**Este es mi primer lemon… bien, no soy muy experta en este tipo de literatura.**

**Estos personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto.**

LAS NUBES SON BONITAS… EL CHICO SIN INTERÉS

Eran los exámenes finales Chuunin, y al chico Shikamaru le había tocado luchar contra una niña; y no cualquier niña, sino aquella rubia de ojos verdes de la Aldea de la Arena que acompañaba al chico extraño Gaara. _Que fastidio_, había pensado Shikamaru, y también pensó en rendirse, si Naruto no lo hubiera obligado a bajar a la arena. Ella ya lo aguardaba. Después de varios minutos, Shikamaru había logrado atraparla con su jutsu de sombra, y la obligó a colocarse frente a él. Se miraron, ella aún asombrada con la inteligencia de él, y él deseando terminar con eso de una vez, porque ya estaba aburrido. Shikamaru alzó el brazo derecho, y Temari fue obligada a imitarlo.

–Bien, se acabó, me rindo.

Temari demoró algunos segundos en asimilar lo que él había dicho.

–¿Qué? ¿Qué dijiste?

–Usé todo mi chakra en ese jutsu de posesión de sombra. Me quedan unos diez segundos nada más –Temari observaba a Shikamaru fijamente mientras él daba su explicación del por qué se rendía–. Se acabó, y ya tenía otros doscientos movimientos en mi cabeza, pero mi chakra está muy gastado –Shikamaru bajó el brazo y abrió las manos con las palmas hacia arriba, como resignado, y encogiéndose de hombros–. En fin, si hubiera ganado esto, tendría que trabajar aún más –y dejó de ejercer su jutsu sobre Temari.

Un segundo después no se oía ningún sonido, no se percibía ningún movimiento alrededor de ambos. Todos en las tribunas estaban inmóviles, incluso Ino quedó como de piedra, con el puño cerrado en alto y vociferando algo que en ese momento quedó perdido en el aire. Shikamaru y Temari miraron a su alrededor.

–¿Qué has hecho? –preguntó la rubia de cuatro colitas–. ¿Acaso es un nuevo jutsu? ¿Qué planeas?

Shikamaru colocó ambas manos en los bolsillos delanteros de su oscura bermuda larga, arrugando la boca. Miró el cielo: las nubes se habían detenido.

–Yo no he hecho nada –le respondió al fin, sin apartar la mirada del cielo. Algo extraño ocurría, pero no pudo explicarlo. Era la primera vez que no entendía algo. _Qué aburrido_, pensó, _estoy preso en el tiempo con una chica_.

Temari, por otro lado, tomó su abanico y apoyó su mano izquierda en él, mirando luego al único que podía darle una explicación, pero como Shikamaru no se la dio, miró hacia sus hermanos Gaara y Kankuro, inmóviles. Arrugó la frente y volvió a mirar a Shikamaru: él se dirigía hacia una puerta al costado de la arena.

–¡Oye! ¿Dónde crees que vas? –preguntó Temari, ajustando el abanico a su espalda. Shikamaru continuó caminando, sin prestarle atención, y la rubia lo siguió. Llegaron hasta los baños, y el joven Nara entró en el masculino, mientras que ella se detuvo en la puerta. En la pared frente a ella había cuatro piletas de mármol blanco, y un gran espejo ocupaba toda la parte superior del lavatorio. A su derecha estaban las cabinas. Todo estaba impecablemente limpio.

Shikamaru se inclinó sobre un lavabo y se lavó el rostro, luego miró el espejo, viendo el reflejo de la joven de la Aldea de la Arena. Ella se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta, y por primera vez se fijó en ella por entero, y no solamente en sus piernas feas. Temari percibió su mirada.

–Has dicho que son feas –sonrió ella. Shikamaru no cambió su expresión.

–Aclaré que son ágiles.

Temari se quitó el abanico de la espalda y lo ubicó contra la pared. Se acercó a las piletas y apoyó su trasero y las manos sobre el borde del mármol. Shikamaru miró el reflejo de la espalda de la rubia en el espejo. Pasaron varios segundos en silencio… el mundo, como pensó Temari, era enteramente de ellos. Los problemas, la misión, todo, quedaba olvidado.

–Y tus tobillos son demasiados finos.

Shikamaru miró sus tobillos y alzó una ceja. Luego miró a Temari directamente a su rostro, y no a su reflejo. Ella sonreía burlona, y él se sintió un poco ofendido. Aquella niña acababa de insultarlo. Miró el techo del baño, y suspiró.

–¿Por qué te has rendido?

Shikamaru bajó la mirada hacia Temari, y sintió el corazón latir un poco más acelerado al verse en los ojos verdes de la joven.

–¿Tengo que volver a repetirlo? –refunfuñó Shikamaru. Bostezó, colocándose de espaldas a la pileta.

–¡Ay, por favor! ¿Qué pretendes? –gruñó Temari, colocándose de pie frente a Shikamaru con las dos manos sobre la cintura. Él apoyó los codos en la pileta de mármol.

Los ojos negros se encontraron con los ojos verdes. Temari se maldijo interiormente por encontrar a Shikamaru tan… sensual, así, apoyado en el mármol de los lavabos. _¡Tiene sólo doce años, Temari!_, se reprendió. Shikamaru la miró, la contempló y la observó. En ese momento o quería ser una nube, sino un chico tres años más grande, quizá cuatro. Quería que ella se fijara en él no como un niño, sino como el hombre que era, aunque no entendía derecho qué era lo que sentía por ella. La rubia se arregló el flequillo y, con ímpetu y decisión, se inclinó hacia él y apoyó las manos sobre la pileta, junto a los codos del joven Nara.

_Es ahora o nunca, Temari, anímate._

Estaban cara a cara, separados por algunos centímetros. Por más que meditara, por más que pensara, Shikamaru no esperaba esa reacción. Temari no entendía qué sentía, él tenía la edad de su hermano menor… Posó sus labios en los de Shikamaru y cerró los ojos. _Qué rico sabes…_ Él la quedó observando unos instantes, paralizado y sorprendido, y luego también cerró los ojos. Desplegó los labios de la rubia con su lengua para explorar su boca. Llevó sus manos a la cintura de la joven de la Aldea de la Arena y la atrajo hacia sí.

_Estoy abusando un menor_, pensó Temari, mientras intentaba contenerse. Shikamaru dejó de besarla, la observó unos instantes y la tomó de la mano, llevándosela del baño y del estadio. Ella se dejó llevar, preguntándose a dónde la llevaría el joven de Konoha. La aldea estaba paralizada, inmóvil, a causa de algo que no podían explicar. Llegaron al bosque que rodeaba la Aldea de la Hoja, a una de las zonas de entrenamiento, que estaba completamente vacía. Temari dejó su abanico sobre un tronco que tenía varios rasguños y marcas de shurikens.

Shikamaru se dejó caer sobre la hierba, debajo de un árbol, con las manos en la nuca y boca arriba, mirando el cielo entre las copas de los árboles. Temari permaneció de pie, al lado del Nara, con las manos en la cintura. Luego miró el cielo, queriendo saber qué cautivaba la mirada del joven. Apenas vio unas nubes detenidas. Distraída, no percibió que Shikamaru la tomaba de los tobillos y con un brusco movimiento la obligó a sentarse. Los ojos verdes volvieron a encontrarse con los de color negro, ambos sentados sobre la hierba verde.

–Hola –susurró Shikamaru torpemente, porque no sabía qué decirle. Se estaba sintiendo como un estúpido… su coeficiente intelectual elevado no le servía de nada en ese momento. Temari, ante esa gloriosa frase, alzó una ceja y se inclinó levemente hacia atrás. Percibió que el joven Nara no sabía qué decirle.

–Hola –murmuró ella, aún con una mueca de asombro.

Shikamaru quiso desaparecer. No entendía por qué se sentía así… así cuando la veía. La rubia de la Aldea de la Arena no había salido de su cabeza desde cuando la vio por primera vez, ni cuando la vio pelear contra Tenten en las preliminares. A pesar de que le aburría ganar, y que no quería seguir esforzándose para lograrlo, se había rendido porque quería seguir viendo a Temari en los exámenes Chuunin, allí en la arena, con su gran abanico a su espalda. Siempre había pensado que el amor era algo aburrido y monótono… pero en ese momento, el amor parecía algo que entorpecía las funciones motoras y mentales, y era eso que le estaba ocurriendo: no logaba pensar algo coherente para decirle a la chica frente a él.

–Yo creo que esto que está pasando es culpa tuya –espetó Temari con una expresión de enojo. En realidad no creía en lo que acababa de decir, pero no le gustaba estar en silencio.

–¿Eeeehh…? –exclamó Shikamaru sin entender–. ¿Mi culpa?

Temari esbozó una leve sonrisa irónica.

–¿Acaso es coincidencia que justo nosotros dos quedamos así… presos?

_¿Qué quiso decir con "justo nosotros"?_, pensó Shikamaru, _¿estará sintiendo lo mismo que yo?_ Sonrió ante ese pensamiento, y ella percibió su gesto, inclinándose hacia él y lo besó. Shikamaru pasó su mano por la cintura de la rubia. El sol brillaba fuerte, inmóvil marcado contra el cielo azul. La cinta roja del vestido blanco de Temari, desatada por la ágil mano del moreno, cayó justo sobre una solitaria rosa blanca que crecía cerca del árbol. La rubia pasó su mano por los cabellos del Nara y le soltó el cabello. Shikamaru recorrió sus labios húmedos por el rostro de Temari, desde la esquina de la boca hasta los párpados, y desde el cuello hasta la parte de atrás de la oreja. La rubia soltó un suspiro entrecortado cuando él le mordió levemente el lóbulo de la oreja y sintió unas cosquillas recorriéndole el lado derecho de la espalda.

Los calzados de ambos cayeron cerca del tronco del árbol, acompañando la rosa blanca cubierta por la cinta roja. Las manos de Temari recorrieron la espalda de Shikamaru, por debajo de la camiseta de malla hasta que terminó quitándosela. El Nara volvió a besarla, y la tendió sobre la hierba, acariciándole la pierna y recorriéndole el cuello y los hombros con los labios, haciendo contacto su lengua con la piel rosada de la rubia y arrancando suspiros de la chica. El vestido de Temari terminó junto a la rosa, los calzados, la camiseta de malla y la cinta, y luego se le juntó el sostén de la joven rubia.

La boca de Shikamaru iba dejando marcas por donde pasaba, por donde intentaba sorber el sabor de mujer de Temari. Sus manos acariciaron los pechos de la rubia, y luego pasaron a su espalda y a su cintura. La joven de la Aldea de la Arena tomó a Shikamaru por los hombros y lo tendió a su lado, besándole el cuello y descendiendo sus labios hacia el ombligo. Le quitó la bermuda larga, y luego la prenda interior. El joven Nara abrazó a Temari y giró, colocándose encima de ella, y ella enroscó unas de sus piernas en la de él. Sus sexos se rozaron, y ambos sintieron el placer del contacto.

El único impedimento que restaba se unió a las demás ropas, y Temari juntó las piernas. Shikamaru percibió su miedo… acercó sus labios a la oreja de la chica.

–No hay nada que temer, Temari.

La rubia suspiró sonriendo… su nombre siendo pronunciado por aquellos dulces labios de un chico de sólo doce años, un chico que le robó el corazón y que estaba por arrebatarle la pureza. Separó las rodillas lentamente, permitiendo que Shikamaru se acomodara entre ellas. Con la respiración agitada, se miraron, y Temari asintió con un único balanceo de cabeza. Gemidos y suspiros se unieron a la penetración. Shikamaru encontró un leve impedimento, y sonrió al saber que ella era sólo suya, únicamente suya. Aguardó unos segundos para que Temari se acostumbrara al nuevo invasor antes de comenzar las investidas, primero irregulares y descompases, y luego rápidas. La rubia se aferró a la espalde del moreno con las uñas, sintiendo la agitada respiración de Shikamaru en su cuello.

Llegaron al orgasmo juntos. Temari echó la cabeza hacia atrás con un gemido, y Shikamaru apoyó la frente en el hombro de la chica jadeando y tendiéndose a su lado luego después. Ambos quedaron mirando el cielo, detenido, rasgado de nubes. La rubia intentaba reconciliar la respiración normal. Se pasaron uno, dos minutos en total silencio.

–Tendré que irme.

Temari se sentó y comenzó a vestirse. Se colocó el vestido y asió la cinta roja, pero había quedado enganchada en un espino de la rosa blanca. Tironeó y rasgó la cinta, dejando un pequeño agujero. Ella gruñó, pero se lo colocó de igual manera. Shikamaru, sentado, la observaba, sin preocuparse en vestirse.

–Aguarda –le dijo él. Temari se ajustó el abanico a su espalda.

–Me voy.

La rubia se inclinó hacia Shikamaru, encarándolo. Él sonrió, volviéndose a atar el cabello y comenzando, al fin, a vestirse con lentitud. Temari miró el cielo, y suspiró. El Nara se juntó a ella, ambos de pie, con la mirada perdida en las esponjosas nubes. Sus manos se encontraron y sus dedos se enlazaron.

–¿Nos volveremos a ver? –preguntó la rubia.

–Probablemente.

­–¿Quieres verme?

–Tal vez… –pensó un segundo–. Sí, claro.

–¿Enserio?

–Sí –concluyó él al fin.

Con un movimiento brusco, Temari se volteó hacia Shikamaru, cerró los ojos y lo besó. Un tierno contacto que, poco a poco, se fue perdiendo…

–¡Y la ganadora es Temari!

Fue como despertar de un trance. La aludida abrió los ojos asombrada. Se encontraba en la arena del estadio. El bullicio de la multitud volvía a sus oídos, y Shikamaru estaba allí, frente a ella, atrapándola aún con su jutsu de sombra. Ambos se miraron intensamente. _¿Qué ha ocurrid_o?, pensó Temari, _¿Ha sido esos los doscientos movimientos que había planeado Shikamaru?_ _¿O todo fue mi imaginación?_ Parecía tan real… el moreno también no sabía qué pensar. Dejó de ejercer su jutsu de sombra sobre ella.

–¿Qué rayos? –exclamó Temari sin entender. Shikamaru se llevó la mano izquierda al cuello.

–Pero qué cansancio… –dijo el Nara, como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Es que, en realidad, no sabía si había ocurrido.

Temari lo miró y suspiró. No supieron decir ni explicar lo que había pasado, pero tampoco podían confirmar que había sido real. Ambos quisieron convencerse de que había sido todo un sueño pero, tal vez si Temari se fijara, encontraría un pequeño rasguño en su cinta roja, como si hubiera atascado en una espina, o Shikamaru, si se veía en un espejo, encontraría marcas en su espalda, como si una mujer lo hubiera arañado.

*****

**Espero que les haya sido de su agrado.**

**Gracias por leer. **


End file.
